


【盾铁】蜂鳥。Humming Bird.

by amber121069



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber121069/pseuds/amber121069
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark的反應堆裡住了一只蜂鳥；而愛和疼痛似乎也伴隨而生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“…对不起。”他看着眼前男人的脸孔迅速地由震惊转为不安。

而他的心脏在坠落、坠落、坠落。  
他陷入电影院柔软的座椅当中，却又无法克制地感到晕眩的失重感。

“这没什么。”他不着痕迹的深深吸了口气，尽管Steve应该注意得到；但是这又算什么呢？这并不是眼下的重点。  
故事很简单，情节很老套，他错估了美国队长的意思，很显然他们俩人对于约会的定义有所出入，而在三个月的俩人出行之后，试图在电影院后排位置亲吻你未确认关系的友人并非什么好选择。

他让自己转回去，同时知道这场电影他再也看不进任何片段。

*

他说不清楚这是什么时候开始的——他在焊接着一块电路时分神去想——但是等他发现的时刻，他的反应堆里头已经住进了一位小小的不速之客。  
要他来说的话，他会说那是一只蜂鸟——不然可不够塞进他的反应堆里头。

“Jar，B-237组件。”  
“Yes，Sir。”

发着荧光的蓝屏安静的滑进他的视野，Tony将电源关闭后把烙铁搁在一旁，生着老茧的手指无意识的抹过双唇，干裂起皮的嘴唇有些疼痛。  
他往后靠向他的椅子。左手的食指轻轻敲着金属桌面。

也许是一只吸蜜蜂鸟。他迅速的浏览过设计图。牠悄悄的占领了Stark的反应堆，平常倒是还好，顶多不时在金属壳里头跳个两下彰显牠的存在；麻烦在于每当Steve接近的时候牠总欢欣雀跃地鸣叫、胡乱又快速地扑搧牠小巧的翅膀，非要让Tony Stark的大脑搅得一团糟彻底失去判断才行。

牠好小，好精致。就像他胸腔里头的反应堆那样。  
而软弱如他当然会被脑海里头的声音影响，相信那些荒谬的希望进而一而再再而三的对小小的羽禽手软。

也许。假如。搞不好。

被假设句迷惑的他选择下注。

然后那只蜂鸟在他过量的愚蠢下粗暴地被掏了出来，那个人只用了一句话便让牠窒息。

可是牠依旧没有死去。

Tony Stark的胸腔里头有个反应堆，反应堆里头住着只小小的蜂鸟。

牠躺在反应堆的底部喘息，碧蓝色的羽翅黯淡无光——它本应闪耀如同宝石——然后哀哀鸣唱着。

牠唱的始终只有一个名字。

你想要我怎么样呢？他对着那只小鸟问，可是牠没有回答。

Tony佝偻起背，将脸深深埋进他带着机油渍和咖啡气味的双手里头。  
他的工作间太空了，像个黑色的山洞，只有屏幕发着幽蓝的光，一点一点地把他身影吃了进去。


	2. 2.

最后他暂时离开了他的工作间。三天以来头一遭。

所以说该怎么定义爱情？一千个人眼中有一千个哈姆雷特。尤其Tony Stark从不简单直观；他是多切割面的钻石，他是结构复杂的晶体，或者，他是Tony Stark。

他的反应堆里有蜂鸟筑巢，而他的思维宫殿里住着许多小人，那座思维宫殿位于他的大脑。

Tony不讨厌他们。就算天才、亿万富翁、慈善家、科学家喜欢的类型不一样这一点也没有困扰过他（花花公子可不能算在内——他喜爱所有美丽的造物）  
唯一造成Tony困扰的时刻是他们对他的背叛：关于那只蜂鸟该怎么处理。

Tony，他应该要是他们所有人当中理智公正的代表，真正的决策者，然而他脑海里的混蛋们却一致通过了留下那只小鸟的决议，同时他微弱的呼声被他们一致地忽略了过去。这群背叛者。

荒谬。

他当然知道跟自己的脑海置气看上去有多么荒谬可笑。于是他在和他们冷战了两天，并且拒绝一切来自大脑的判断后，他抓着彻底行不通的能源样本重新和他们说起话来。

这还是有点好处的，呃，单指脑海中有人跟你对话这一点，看看那些他无法逃走于是只好坐在会议室椅子上忍受刚进化成直立行走生物的高谈阔论的时刻吧——幸好他大脑中的宫殿保持了他部分的解离（并且帮他过滤了噪音），有人和他讨论科学、哲学和女人总是能让事情不那么难受一点。

“所以爱是什么。”他短暂的比较过这个问题出现在四十岁以上中年男人的机率和出现在十二岁小女孩身上的机率后，把它抛在脑后。  
哲学家看了他一眼，”这个问题我没办法回答。但是我可以告诉你我偏爱的有哪些。”

就像千片的拼图一样。

他躺在床上，陷在温暖的棉质布料和蓬松的抱枕中，把棉被再拉上来一些，鼻腔里充斥着衣物柔软剂和他沐浴乳的香气。昏昏欲睡。  
除却他胸腔里头蜷成一团汩汩流血的小生物外，他几乎很好。

花花公子不管其他，他要美丽的外表，而天才和科学家拒绝和笨蛋说话，他们你一言我一语的补充，每说一句话，一开始哲学家造出的骨架就又丰满一点点。

“笑起来好看。”

“巧手。”

“正直。”

“纯善。”

“但是要知道变通。”

 

最后他们谁都没有说话。

“…那看起来像Steve Rogers。”Tony笑笑，他的手臂抬起搁在紧闭的双眼上头，声音有些嘶哑低沉。  
“那就是Steve Rogers。”不知道谁说了这么一句。

“你爱着Steve Rogers。”都是他自己的声音，小人们说话的时候。”那是爱。”

“可是他太好了。”

“你曾经得到过Pepper。”

“Pepper的友情和Steve的友情，那种爱法，是你所能得到最好的全部。”

“贪心。”

“所以你失去了。”

“分毫不剩。”

“…我知道。”Tony唇边的肌肉颤抖了一下，然后关上宫殿的大门，放空，任由床单将他吞没、吞没、吞没。

 

Tony知道闭上双眼穿过黑暗之后等待着他的将会是什么。

 

呛进肺里的热沙和疼痛。  
冰冷的繁星和宇宙。  
失重感。  
虚脱。

他会在梦里坠落，最终摔碎在他洁白的床单之上。浑身冷汗，心跳过速。再一次清醒的发现自己的存活和自己的清醒。

然后他会在收拾过自己之后，搭上电梯直达车间所在的那一层。

尽管曾经的他会到起居室去，到会有另外一个睡得太久的人在的地方，起居室常会有人像个安定的锚一样待着，牢牢的拽住他使他不致于在汹涌的梦里迷失方向。

而现在不能够了。

他会在苍白的电梯间里头，看着电子面板显示的楼层跟他一起下沉、下沉、下沉。


End file.
